Codename: Rumble and Frenzy
by BluJay16
Summary: Or: The Humanformers Spies AU that no one wanted. Rik and Finn are two high school kids that are pretty much pevic thrust into a world of spies and drama. The summery sucks, it's probably better on the inside. Rated T because you never know.
1. Prologue

**YO! Long time no see! Sorry for being inactive for the most part, but school and finals have been wearing on my nerves and now that it's summer, it's all good.**

 **Okay, so this is a Humanformers Spies AU and it'll get confusing at parts, I already know it. So please message me if your really confused or whatever.**

 **And be prepared for some parody shit b/c I joined up in an RP on Twitter and there was this huge bbq that happend that no one really knew about.**

 **And also, be prepared for How to Survive N.E.S.T! Lili and Rocky's back story will be finished and published and we will continue on with that!**

 **So without further ado, the disclaimer:**

 **I don't own transformers. All I own is the plot, and some of the background characters that are in here.**

Quiet.

That was the only thing the spy heard. Dead silence. Of course, there was the sound of clicking and the keyboard.

There were footsteps outside of the quiet room, and the young man froze, holding his breath and waiting for it to pass. When the voices outside of the room didn't go away, and only got louder, the young spy panicked, shoving in a flash drive and downloading the materials that he needed.

The door opened then, and in stepped Jazz and Blaster, both of them laughing. The spy had dropped and hidden underneath the desk, attempting to crawl towards the window and leave. Sadly, his foot got tangled in some loose wiring, and caused a computer to move and, eventually, fall. The spy gasped, but quickly held his breath again for fear that the two others in the room heard him. Of course, they had, and were quick to note it too.

"Kids?" Blaster called out, moving over towards the fallen computer. The spy continued on his quest towards the window. When Blaster stopped, he did as well. The spy then heard Jazz grunt.

"Listen kiddos, this ain't funny." The other growled when no response was given. The two decided it was best to just go and check it out, hoping to catch whoever was there. The spy in question silently prayed for a miracle.

And a miracle did come.

The fire alarm went out, causing Jazz and Blaster to shout and one to run out of the room and another to bolt towards the window, opening it. The spy took it as his chance, and got up and ran towards the open window, making sure to push Jazz out of the way and stun him. The spy jumped out of the window, thanking God that the room he was in was on the first floor, and activated his motorcycle, hopping onto the vehicle and tearing out of the vicinity.

When everything had calmed, Jazz immediately got up, and ran to where the fallen computer was. When he got onto the computer at the end of that row, it came up with a word document, that held the words, "SOUNDWAVE SUPERIOR".


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm uploading the prologue and Chapter one all at once, so how do ya like that!**

 **So anyway, please review this and tell me what I need to work on! I love constructive criticism from people! It makes me happy to see** ** _reveiws_** **tbh.**

 **So yes! The mysterious spy was Soundwave! Oh, how frightening! This story will mostly focus on the Decepticons and Rumble and Frenzy, but it'll mostly switch.**

 **So, in this story, BOTH sides are compleatly equal in how good/how bad they are. No one is worse than the other, the only difference is the. Autobots work for the goverment and. The Decepticons don't.**

 **So there! Now that** ** _that's_** **cleared up, onto the disclaimer!**

 **I don't own transformers. I only own the plot I guess.**

Finn was dead tired.

The days after the track meets were always the worst. It was the days where he couldn't do anything because his legs just hurt so much he couldn't even move. Rik was extra annoying on those days, mostly because the days after the track meets are the days where he and Rik decide to run around and go into town.

Finn groaned, and put his charm necklace pendant in his mouth. He was sitting on the couch watching a cartoon. Rik was running in and out of the kitchen/living room area and not stopping.

"'Ey man," Finn grumbled to his twin, "Can ya stop runnin' aroun' fo' two secon's? Wha's the big hurry?" Rik stopped then, rolling his eyes at his twin.

"Duh, I'm gettin' stuff togatha." Came the reply. Finn made a face.

"Wha' kinda 'stuff'?"

Rik shrugged, "Stuff." With that, he ran out of the kitchen again. Finn grunted, and turned towards the t.v once more. Their dad had left a bit ago, saying that he got called in for work (again! What do these people want from their dad? A zombie?), so that left him and Rik alone for the day.

Or, as alone as it could get without Sage.

The doorbell rang, and Rik called out that he had it. Finn only sighed, and laid out across the couch, taking up the whole thing and promptly trying to fall back asleep. Rik (of course it was Rik, no one else in the world is that loud) came running in a second later, pulling Rav along with him.

"Yo, Finn! Wake up man! Rav's 'ere!" Rik shouted, causing Finn to roll over. Rik punched Finn's shoulder, causing the other to yelp. Rav shook his head.

"Come on Finn, Sage told me to get you up and out of here. He wants to meet you guys at the mall." Rav stated. That (Of course, Finn would never admit to it) got the sore teenager up and moving. Rav smiled.

"Alright, let's go. I was also told to take you guys clothes shopping-"

"-Like we need more clothes-"

"-And we can get something to eat there! How does that sound to you two?"

Rik was extatic, the overly energetic teen always was. Finn was disgruntled, and offered a halfhearted "yeah" to Rik's excited shout of joy. Rav (as always) took that as the go ahead (why everyone listens to Rik is anyone's guess) and started the car, pulled out of the small driveway, and tore off down the street.

The name of the game is to keep Finn and Rik busy.

That's what it's always been. Once, when they weren't doing anything, the two had gotten curious of their pendants, and that led to, less, than favorable outcomes.

So Sage kept the boys busy, let them go about their busy business without a care in the world. Sage let them stay kids while they could. That's where Rav envied them.

Rav was never a child. He never went to high school, he never went to the movies, or to malls. He was activated in fifth grade, being too young to understand what was happening. His parents knew what was happening, but he sure didn't.

So, being here, with Rik and Finn, was his chance to be a kid. Yes, he had to watch out for the two, if he didn't police would be involved, but it was his chance none the less.

"So," Rav stated as the three sat down at a table, "How is school going for you guys?" That was a sore topic, but it was good to ask anyways. Rik shrugged, and Finn sank in his seat.

"S'good." Was all Rik said. Finn didn't say anything. He was very interested in eating his fries though. Rav kicked the other twin under the table.

"'Ey man, wha' gives?" Finn exclaimed. Rav only smiled.

"How is school?" Was his question. Finn glared at the older man, before shrugging and going back to his fries. Rav tapped the table, before sighing.

The trio went to some more stores, and looked around a bit more before calling it a day. Sage hadn't been able to meet them after all, but he texted Rav saying that he'll meet the three at home.

Finn was never happier to be home that day. Seeing his dad made it better. Rik was upset, yeah. He wanted to go into an arcade but they couldn't, but seeing Sage made him feel better.

"How are you Rav, thank you for watching them again." Sage stated in his quiet, melodious, but quiet monotone voice. Rav smiled.

"You're quite welcome, and I'm doing great. I'll see you tomorrow maybe." Cam Rav's reply. With that, the other hopped into his car and drove away.

"Ya took yer motorcycle ta work?" Finn asked, giving Sage a look. Sage gave Finn a pointed look back, and took off his shades.

"Yes, why can't I?" Sage stated. Finn leaned into him, and Sage chuckled, and opened the door to their house.

…

A little ways down the road, there was a black car that housed another spy. Said spy smiled, and his hand went to his encrypted Bluetooth.

"Mirage to Autobot base," he smiled, looking out the car window to see Sage close the door behind his sons, "We've found Soundwave."

 **Ahh, Yes! The plot thickens! Turns out Sage is Soundwave! Y'all should probably know who Rik and Finn are, so I'm not going into much detail there.**

 **"But JAY!" You scream, "WHERE is Finn and Rik's MOM?" Ahh, yes, their mother. We'll just have to wait and find out, yeah?**

 **So yes, many things will happen next chapter, and you get to be introduced to one of Blaster's unactivated cassette. Activation will be explained more next chapter don't worry.**

 **So now, Review! Read! Love it! Hate it! Idc, just tell me something!**


End file.
